I Wish You were Here
by Lee JongWoon
Summary: Hari ini begitu sepi, bahkan sangat sepi.Jika kau lihat lebih dalam bahkan ia gersang, tanpa air setetes pun meski pun setiap hari terjadi hujan. Mengapa begitu ? Aku tak menemukan jawabannya/"Mungkin hanya dia yang tau"/"I Wish You Were Here"/"Good Bye My Love, My Kiss, MyHeart,"/YeWook/YAOI/Summary gagal.


Wish You Were Here

Author :Lee Melina

Rated : T

Status : Complete

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Typo's *Kalau ada bilang ne, Jangan terlalu berharap dengan 'Angst' yg saya tulis, mungkin Anda dapat menilainya sendiri dengan membaca cerita ini. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASHING NO FLAMING

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, their parent, their fans, Super Junior belong to ELF, YeWook belong to Cloudsomnia, the story belong to me.

Summary : Hari ini begitu sepi, bahkan sangat sepi. Jika kau lihat lebih dalam bahkan ia gersang, tanpa air setetes pun meski pun setiap hari terjadi hujan. Mengapa begitu ? Aku tak menemukan jawabannya/"Mungkin hanya dia yang tau"/"I Wish You Were Here"/"Good Bye My Love, My Kiss, My Heart,"/YeWook/YAOI/Summary gagal.

Backsound : My Love My Kiss My Heart – Super Junior K.R.Y

Author POV

Fajar kali ini terbit seperti biasanya, disaat separuh langit masih mempertahankan kegelapannya, mentari pagi telah mendesak keluar mau tak mau langit malam harus berganti dari ketenangan malam menjadi kesibukan siang. Kedua mata ia telah terbuka, ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Entah ia menerawang kemana, langit-langit itu tak akan pernah hilang jika bukan kau sendiri yang merusaknya jika kau ingin menikmati detik-detik terakhir sebelum kepergian bintang malam. Tapi sayangnya ia hanya diam, maka ia tidak akan pernah menemukan bintang lagi, karena sebentar lagi akan siang, dan bintang akan hilang, dan mungkin saja kau tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan malam.

Kata-kata itu seolah olah perumpamaan untuknya, entah dari segi hal apa. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, masih berbalut pakaian kantornya semalam, mungkin saja ia masih lajang sehingga tidak ada istrinya yang akan membantu menggantinya. Sepasang mata panda menghiasi kedua mata sipitnya. Tampaknya ia begitu lelah. Kedua kakinya membawanya ke depan kaca, membuatnya berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya sepasang mata sipit di dalam kaca itu, perlahan kelopaknya menggenang, lalu jatuh perlahan satu-persatu, membasahi wastafelnya, bahunya perlahan juga ikut bergetar, ia menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun perlahan gigitan itu menjadi semakin kasar, dan sekarang kedua tangannya dituntun untuk meremas rambutnya, menariknya dan menjambaknya kasar.

Apa yang terjadi padanya ?

_I Wish You Were Here_

_You always there_

_You Everywhere_

_But rightnow _

_I Wish You Were Here-_

Menginginkan bintang datang disiang hari memang suatu hal yang mustahil Yesung, mengapa kau tidak pernah menikmati sedikit keindahannya saat malam ? Tak bisakah kau sedikit melihat lebih dalam ? Kecuali jika kau singkirkan matahari, tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Air matanya mengalir bertambah deras seiring dengan luka di bibirnya karena gigitannya yang begitu kuat , apa itu menandakan kesakitannya ? Siapa yang tau, karena yang selalu bisa mengerti kesakitannya hanya bintang di langit, sayangnya malam tak akan pernah datang lagi.

Mengapa selalu gersang ? padahal hujan selalu turun ?

-Skip time-

Kini ia duduk di meja makan, melihat sandwich yang telah basi di piringnya, mengambil sendok dan garpu yang telah berbaring indah di kedua sisi piring itu, mengenaskan sekali nasipnya, tapi sayang ia tidak memakan sandwich itu, ia menciumnya, entah sudah berapa hari sandwich itu disana. Atau keadaan Yesung pun seperti itu, baju kusut, rambut berantakan, bahkan kedua bola matanya nyaris tak terlihat karena matanya yang begitu mengenakan jas yang sudah berhari-hari tak dicuci. Ia bangun, sayangnya kedua kakinya tidak bisa lagi menahan berat badannya karena energinya tidak pernah di tambah.

Langkah itu perlahan mendekat, lalu meraih bahu Yesung.

"Ryeowook!" Ucapnya seketika dan berbalik,

"Aku," Ucap suara itu,

"Untuk apa kau memanggil orang yang telah kau bunuh ?" Ucap kyuhyun santai.

Yesung sontak berdiri dan menjambak rambutnya,

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH !" Teriaknya,

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH !"

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH !"

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH !"

"Berapa kalipun kau mengucapkannya, aku tetap akan menyebutmu pembunuh," Ucap kyuhyun masih mempertahankan kedua posisi tangan didadanya.

"Hikz. . hikz. . . " perlahanyesung terduduk, ia bersimpuh dan membiarkan lantai itu basah dengan airmatanya, walaupun ia menangis, hatinya akan tetap gersang.

"Apa dengan kau mencium sandwich itu setiap hari, maka Ryeowook akan datang dan dia akan menggantinya dengan yang baru, lalu menciummu, dan membenarkan dasimu, memberikanmu tas, mengantarmu ke depan pintu,. . . "

"BERHENTI !" Teriak Yesung lagi,

'_Berhati-hatilah menyetir hyung,'_

'_Aku mencintaimu hyung,'_

'_Jangan tergesa-gesa ne hyung, tetaplah bersamaku,'_

'_Kau lupa memberiku morning kiss hyung. .'_

DEG

Suara itu berhenti disana dan menghilang, kedua pundaknya dirasakannya di sentuh oleh tangan lembut, ia membantunya berdiri, menopang kedua kakinya,

"Dia menyebutku pembunuh,"

'_Kau bukan pembunuh sayang,'_

"Tapi dia selalu mengatakanku seperti itu,"

'_Percayalah, kau tidak seperti itu,'_

"Hikz. . hikz. . ."

"Ryeowook, kenapa menghilang ?" Ucap Yesung, ia menengadah, mencari Ryeowooknya,

"Untuk apa mencarinya, dia tidak akan kembali," Suara itu menginterupsi Yesung, semuanya sontak hilang. Tidak ada Ryeowook, yang ada hanya sepotong hati yang begitu dingin. Bahkan sangat dingin dan gersang, dimana Ryeowooknya, itu yang selalu ia pertanyakan, dimana bintang yang selalu memberinya ketenangan ? Dimana Ryeowooknya !

Kyuhyun turun, ia merangkul tubuh ringkih itu,

"Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan," Ucapnya

"Hikz. . .aku hanya menginginkannya disini kyu, itu saja," Tuturnya

"Itu mustahil," Ucap kyu sambil memapah yesung ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" Ucapnya lagi,

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit menyingkirkan matahari dan menyadari bahwa malam itu sangat berharga meskipun ia gelap, tapi ia memberikan ketenangan sejati, tidak seperti siang, ia begitu cerah, namun di akhir ia akan berganti dengan malam yang begitu gelap, sementara malam, meskipun ia gelap, ia akan berakhir dengan siang yang cerah,"

Yesung semakin terdiam, air matanya semakin banjir,

"Eotteoke ?"

-Skip time-

_Gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda_

_Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda_

_Geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jnaganneunde_

_Imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo_

_Nan meomunda, nan meomunda, _

_Saranghaetdeon giekdeuri nareul gajigo nonda_

_Dasi han beon one more time_

_Ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo_

_Gojak I jeongdoro geu su manhatdeon yaksodeureun _

_Eotteoke, Eotteoke_

Flashback

"Ryeowookie. . " Panggil Yesung,

"Ne hyung, ini sarapanmu," CHU- sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi chubby itu,

"Gomawo chagiya," Yesung lalu meraih sandwichnya, memakannya, ryeowook hanya memandangi suami nya itu, paras yang selalu memberinya ketenangan, entah mengapa ketenangan itu kini seolah memudar, berubah menjadi sebuah kecemasan, akankah ia masih memiliki ketenangan itu, atau ia memang perlahan memudar dan menghilang ? Atau memang matanya yang telah mengabur sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi melihat ketenangan itu disana.

Ryeowook mengantar Yesung hingga ambang pintu,

"Kau jaga rumah baik-baik ne, aku berangkat dulu," Ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook,

"Kau lupa memberiku morning kiss hyung," Ucap Ryeowook,

CHU-

Pagi ini begitu dingin, bahkan hanya sebuah kiss bye ? bukankah aku mengharapkan morning kiss, apa memang itu akan menjadi sebuah perpisahan. Ryeowook berbalik berniat ingin ke dapur ketika 3 orang berjas menghadangnya,

"Tidak mendapatkan morning kiss pagi ini manis ?"

DEG

Dari sanalah semuanya berakhir, bintang tak akan pernah datang lagi, ia telah ditelan oleh kegelapan malam.

-Skip time-

Yesung berjalan gontai menuju sebuah kamar di ujung koridor ini, hingga ia sampai di depan namja yang lebih tinggi 2 cm darinya,

"Mau apa kau ?" Ucapnya angkuh,

"Hehhh, masih saja seperti itu, sejak kapan kau seperti ini ?" Ucap kyuhyun

"Bukan urusanmu," Ucap yesung angku

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu satu penawaran yang ku rasa cukup menarik, dan aku rasa jika kau menolaknya kau akan sangat menyesal."

"Hahhh, tak usah berbasa-basi denganku, berapa tendermu yang harus ke beli eoh ?"

"Ini bukan masalah tender Yesungie, ini masalah bagaimana mengalahkan keangkuhan matahari." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Hkhkhkhkhhkhk, tak usah sok puitis denganku Mr. Cho,"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, tidakkah kau tertarik untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan terbaikmu untuk seseorang yang tertidur disana ?" Ucap kyu sambil menunjuk kaca kecil disela pintu kamar rumah sakit itu.

Yesung terdiam, ia perlahan membuka kenop pintu itu, dan berjalan mendekati sosok ringkih itu, berakhir di. . .

"Ryeo. . Ryeowook ?" Ucapnya terbata,

Alat medis tak ada lagi di tubuhnya, bahkan taka da gerakan sedikitpun apalagi tarika nafas. Ia hanya diam, namun wajah itu masih saja tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa begini ?" Ucap Yesung,

"Ku rasa berikanlah dia kecupan terbaikmu, mungkin itu akan memberinya sedikit ketenangan."

Perlahan Yesung mengecup kening itu, dingin !,

DEG

'Kenapa dingin,' Batinnya.

Bodoh, satu kata yang pantas diucapkan untuknya, kenapa dingin ? apakah kau terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak bisa menjawabnya ? Ia bangkit berbalik dengan sudut matanya menatap kyu tajam.

" Kau melakukannya ?" Ucapnya

"Dia memperkosa istrimu, menyiksanya dengan sex toys modern, hingga ia seperti ini, dan kau tau, apa kata-kata terakhirnya ?"

'_S-S-S-SARANGHAE—YESUUNG HYUNGG'_

Tarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Matahari kalah oleh petir itu,

Malam tak akan pernah datang lagi, bintang tak akan pernah bersinar lagi, coba saja jika kau mencoba merusak langit-langit, mungkin kau akan melihat sinar bintang itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Flashback off

"Kyu. . . ." Ucap yesung,

"Makanlah hyung," Ucap kyu sambil menyerahkan sarapan untuk Yesung,

"Aku hanya ingin makan dengan Ryeowook kyu,"

"Jika kau terus seperti ini makan Ryeowook tak akan pernah tersenyum disana," Ucap kyu.

"Aku mencintaimu KIM RYEOWOOK !" Teriak Yesung,

"AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU, TUNGGU AKU !" Ucap Yesung lagi.

'Berbahagialah hyung, karena dalam hatiku hanya ada kau, tak pernah berubah meski dunia ini berbeda.' –With love from heaven- KIM RYEOWOOK


End file.
